Captain Defender
by monteithh
Summary: Sam/Quinn superhero au; Superheroes are known as those fictional characters that save the world, Batman saved Gotham from the works of the joker and his cronies, Captain America saved civilization from Schmidt and his plan to rule the world. After a simple young man, woke up after a frightening dream of being trapped in the rain, his life changed forever.


_Civilians in this world never believe in superheroes. Some believe in the idea of superheroes, children believe that they are a superhero, some people need a superhero and many music artists have written songs about how they know someone who is a superhero. Superheroes are known as those fictional characters that save the world, Batman saved Gotham from the works of the joker and his cronies, Captain America saved civilization from Schmidt and his plan to rule the world. After a simple young man, woke up after a frightening dream of being trapped in the rain, his life changed forever. _

"Move out of the way loser" The words of a man in a suit, bigger and taller than the boy he just pushed over, loose paperwork flying against the small passage way. Sam Evans, he wasn't small but he wasn't as big as some of the guys at work. He worked for a small business company that took care of businesses around New York City, in a small rented floor in the Empire State Building. It was your typical work place; people dressed in the plainest colors, women with stockings and high wasted skirts, men in their suits and ties trying to fight on the top job. Sam however, dressed in a suit and tie, who was he kidding he would never get the top job, just doing orders for his bosses and coworkers. As Sam sighed, picking up his reports due by Monday, he looked up and his eyes met with his bosses' assistant. She was blonde, small, her eyes were green, and she walked past Sam every day and never noticed him. They sat in the same office; he took these small things in. What she would eat for lunch, what perfume did she use that day? Was it the Halle Berry perfume or the Marc Jacobs one? Sitting in that boring office all day, the smallest things kept Sam amused.

"Hey Sam, double black? Two sugars?" The young girl he has just been ogling said, standing over his cubicle.

"Uh yeah, thanks Quinn but I thought I was the one who made the coffees for Mr. Bellman?" Sam chucked a little, he knew nothing about girls or how to act around them. The only woman in his life was his mother.

"Well I thought I'd give you a break for once, I saw how that jerk pushed you aside. Plus, you have reports to do by Monday." Quinn smiled and walked off to make the usual coffee, which was usually Sam's daily routine. He smiled as she walked away, he knew every man in this office treated her like a piece of meat, whispering and winking as she walked past, howling like hungry wolves on a full moon night. Not Sam, he treated Quinn like a coworker, if anything he was too scared to even make eye contact with her, or any girl.

"Evans, staying behind tonight to do those reports like a good man is we?" His boss, Mr. Bellman said an old man in his mid-60s, business professional looking man with a taupe, standing behind his chair and patting him on the back. "Miss Fabray, I hope Samuels coffee is extra strong, if he wants those reports done by the morning" Mr. Bellman said as Quinn sat the creamed colored coffee mug on Sam's computer desk, Sam looking up with a look of worry planted on his face.

"Sir you said the papers were due by Monday?" Sam said, taking his thick black rimmed glasses off his face and moving his right hand through his hair, looking stressed.

"Didn't Quinn tell you? I told her to tell you the companies corporates are coming tomorrow instead of Monday; they couldn't make the presentation only it was tomorrow." Mr. Bellman gave a small laugh, looking a bit furious as he shot a look at his assistant who clearly forgot to pass the message on.

"Oh right, I am so sorry Mr. Bellman, Mr. Evans. I saw the note on my desk but I was too busy being caught up making your beverages, I apologize." Quinn walked away before she could get into any more trouble, sitting at her desk right by Mr. Bellmans office. Mr. Bellman nodded at Sam.

"Right Samuel, get to work. I'm sorry about my assistant, she's a little light headed if you know what I mean, one more shenanigan like that, and she's gone. Good man, have a nice day. See those reports on my desk by the morning." Mr. Bellman pulled Quinn into his office, closing the door. All Sam could hear were yelling and the words "I have told you time and time again". How on earth was he going to do the reports by the morning? He wasn't blaming Quinn, she was just a young assistant who made a few mistakes on the plus side, and Mr. Bellman could be a righteous asshole. Sam stuck his head at his computer and started on those reports.

It was 9pm, the office was dark. All the noise in the room was Sam's fingers typing away at his computer, the occasional taping of his pen, flicker of the paperwork, the taxis and crowd outside. In New York, it's true what they say "The city that never sleeps" before Sam moved there, he lived with his family in Georgia, after college and his parents' divorce, he got offered a job after graduation and invested in an apartment and moved to New York. His mother's love always wanted him to fall in love with a girl, but pity his lack of motivation when it came to women got in the way. He was a workaholic, he wasn't a very social man, and the only people in his life were his parents, his little sister, his dog Wendy, his coworkers and the man who he bought his morning coffee from at the vender outside his apartment building.

It was reaching 10pm and no one had fed Wendy yet, he needed to go home and sleep before work the following morning. Sam turned around once he heard a faint door shut, followed by the sound of high heels banging against the tiles.

"Quinn hey, why are you back so late? Mr. Bellman went home before 4" Sam scratched his head, stretched out his arms after a good 6 hours of nonstop typing.

"After my little accident on not telling you about the report, he made me stay back and cancel all of his meetings, followed by scraping the reports. The truth is, the board isn't coming in the morning, and he just wanted to do those reports so he and his wife could go to Venice for their 2nd honeymoon." Quinn rolled her eyes, Sam followed. Typical Bellman.

"Of course, Bellman needs his cronies to do his work for him so he and his wife can sleep together for the first time in 10 years, I see now." Sam laughed a little, the thought of Mr. Bellman and his wife doing it put them both off a little at the subject.

"I don't need that image Samuel, but I would like to apologize…If It wasn't for me and my scatterbrained ways you would be at home with Wendy and I would be home with Jasper." Quinn smiled, motioning her way towards Sam's desk, picking up the paperwork.

"Jasper is your dog?" Sam questioned.

"Jasper is my boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you had a boyfriend I mean you certainly look like the girl who wouldn't be single, uh I mean you look so, I mean ok I will shut up now." Sam was red from his cheeks to his neck. Quinn giggled. He looked up laughing a little. Sam knew everything from cash handling, engineering, what perfume a girl would wear but the one thing he didn't know: Women.

"It's ok really, so Wendy is your dog? I mean Mr. Bellman talks about you and Wendy so I assumed…" Now Sam was just embarrassed.

"She's my best friend; also yes she is my dog." Sam was now embarrassed. Luckily Quinn was sweet, he had known her for over a year now but this was the most they ever talked.

"Well how about you go home to Wendy, give her a pat for me and I'll have the rest of these reports on that jerks desk by dawn." Quinn grabbed Sam's bag and motioned it towards him.

"I can't let you-"

"Just go, I'll be fine. Do you know how much security this building has? One of the many benefits of working in a world icon." Quinn giggled. As Sam stood up and put his shoulder bag over his shoulder, he nodded, doing as the young women in front of him told him to. Quinn sat in his chair ignoring him and started to type; Sam just slowly backed out of the building with his things and went home.

It was a cold walk on the way home, ever since a small incident with a homeless man in the subway he wasn't catching that for a while, the taxis were too expensive so he just leg footed it. The benefits of living in New York, you didn't need to own a car. Sam had a grey beanie over his head, only showing a small amount of his dark blonde hair out the sides, ignoring beggars and giving the occasional homeless person spare change, and he finally made it back to his apartment. It wasn't large, but it wasn't too small. It had two bedrooms, his and the spare. As he checked his answering machine for missed calls, he went through his mail.

"You have 3 new messages."

"Hey Sammy its mom, your cousin Natalie is getting married and Aunt Jennifer wants your address, please call them! Also I hope you got my package, home fresh brownies and cookies and a present from your sister. Love you pudding."

"Sam its dad, call me when you get home. I want to talk to you about staying with me instead of your mother for Natalie's wedding."

"Sam hey it's Quinn, I got the reports done and they are on Bellmans desk. Sorry again." Sam sighed; he was relieved that Quinn did that favor for him.

"Wendy, come here girl." Sam whistled, out came a hyper brown and white jack russell, her little tongue hanging out, jumping onto Sam's lap. "Aww girl hello, come on dinner time then sleep." Sam dropped the jack russell on her feet, she followed. He poured some dog biscuits, some leftover meat and some water down for the dog. As the dog ate her dinner, he walked into his bedroom and fell on his back, onto the bed. "What a day." He groaned. His dog, as happy as she was jumped up on his bed. Wendy had this sixth sense; she could tell when Sam was feeling down. She moved her head under his arm and pouted. "I'm glad I have you Wend, they always say a dog is a good sidekick.


End file.
